


A Huntress She Became

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But in this twilight our choices seal our fate.”</p><p>— Mumford & Sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huntress She Became

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganelisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganelisabeth/gifts).



> This is based on a personal headcanon of mine in which Victoria was a Calavera before her marriage to Chris. It states that while she was in college she befriended a werewolf and became best friends with him despite her heritage. Her immediate family, a sub group from the main Calavera family that were hunter extremists, found out and ordered her to either kill him or be killed with him. It’s small story of their feelings for each other as friends, and the choices that lead her to becoming who she is in the canon seasons.

**we used to be a blazing flame**

she was the light, he was the dark.

he was the flint , she was the spark.

two different sides of one war combined.

together they stood, never divided.

**now we’re just crumbling ashes**

caught in middle, nowhere to turn.

to make a decision, one of them must burn.

she was a survivor in this cruel, cruel world.

he was wanderer, waiting for the end of his turn.

**it’s either kill or be killed**

lips to cheek, loaded gun, finger on the trigger.

he nods, she steps back, tears fall.

she inhales, her eyes close, his heart stills.

**what a lovely way to say goodbye**


End file.
